Talk:Nova/@comment-24559851-20150113062037/@comment-24796133-20150114220804
Predictably I ended up rooming with Jacob, Kat and Casper together and Sophia with Zoe. I guess Jacob's offer to Zoe was met with some pretty firm opposition. That won't stop the daft idiot though, even now in the evening he's talking about her, not realising I'm not listening. "It's her eyes, and her face, and her special assets, all of it man, just one perfect package. And you gotta love a girl with attitude!. Plus she can be as deadly as hell, that's a plus." I just absent mindedly nod to him. It's some entertainment to distract my mind from the horrors. Tyrone is featuring in my thoughts the most, just his face, and his command, it's haunting me like some kind of cloud over my head. And on top of all the guilt lies the worry and the anger. Where is Diablo? He should be here, in my mind, but I haven't heard a word from him in my head. It's pretty disconserting, it's like he's preparing for an attack, and at the same time I feel almost doomed by him, like I'm playing his game. It's all messing with my head even more, confusing me beyond belief. The simple worries of girls would be welcome right about now, but I doubt that'll be happening any time soon, now that I'm the demon boy. The speaker in the room goes off then and we hear a man's voice summoning us to a lower level. God knows what for, I just want to sleep right now, even though the dreams will taunt me. It better be damn important or I'm going to be pissed. I think Jacob just sees it as a chance to fail with Zoe again. We leave the room and see the others coming down the corridor. We all head for the elevators and once in, we head down to the first of the underground levels, where we've been told to go. The doors slide open and reveal a huge command centre. The enormity of this place still shocks me, it must have cost millions on millions to build. The man in the suit is there again, he introduced himself earlier as Director Edward Cross, one of the senior leaders of this place. He doesn't look too happy, rather grim to be honest. Two other elevators open up and 6 mutants emerge from each, the other people they've recruited to be soldiers. We haven't had the chance to speak to them yet, and they're an odd bunch. Some look normal, others a little distant, and one boy looks pretty insane, his head lolling around a little. I guess some mutants really are freaks. "I'd hoped to call you down here with better news nova, but that's not going to be the case. An hour ago a group of mutants attacked the empire state building in manhattan. Their objective was to plant a bomb, destroying several floors. They succeded, and although it took a lot of damage, luckily the building is still standing. Our only leads are two mutants who were captured at the scene and another who was caught on camera fleeing the site." He switched on footage on the screen of a mutant creating ice to slide down, the person themselves in some suit of suit that looks pretty advanced. "The two mutants who we captured were in custody for less than thirty minutes before both of them started bleeding out of their noses and mouths and dropped dead in seconds. From what we managed to gain from them, we're certain that the attack was engineered by Pluto, the mutant who has declared war." At this point he brings up the image of Pluto that was sent worldwide duing his hacking. "This is the only intel we have on him. Not much, but a start at least. Our base in the US is trying to work out the cause of death for the two mutants but with all the mutations that have appeared it's likely Pluto is also responsible for this. For now, we can only work on estimates and flimsy evidence until he makes a mistake, which won't be long. In the meantime, Brooke, I'm sending your group to the US in case of another attack. We have to assume for the time being that's where Pluto is located. The rest of you, this is just a breifing. Go get some rest, training is tomorrow." With that, we are dismissed. The girl, Brooke, and her five friends stay behind whilst the twelve of us go back up to our rooms. So the mutant attacks have really started now. And it seems we're not going to be doing anything until we're trained a ready. Good, I want to shoot something. Jacob starts commenting the moment we get back, "It's crazy huh, how teens that were normal a couple of months ago are now attacking like terrorists. This world is really screwed up." Even being an idiot, he sometimes says the most simple things that make so much sense. He carries on talking, "I'm not really tired to be honest, fancy looking round the training block?" All my fatigue from before is gone now, the news has woken me up. We head out and into the training room, and as I thought, Jacob heads straight for the weapons. I see the Kobis I looked at early and pick it up once more, giving it a few swings round. "No style, no finesse, just midless swinging." A voice says from behind us. I turn and see a tall boy walking over to us. From his accent I'd guess German, but he speaks english pretty well I imagine. "If you want to learn how to use that properly it's going to take time." "Do please enlighten us, oh wise one!" Jacob says mockingly, sticking the barrel of a gun in his face. He doesn't know when to stop, and I snigger as the german boy grabs the gun and smahes it up into his nose, causing a little bit of blood to come out. Jacob swears loud enough for all of Germany to hear him. He had that coming to him. "Relax, it's not broken, it'll only be sore for a day or two." He turns to me and gives a smirk. I look at him, and my thoughts suddenly stray to how best I could kill him. What? Why would I even think of that? I snap myself back into a normal state of mind. "So what's your power then? Got anything useful stored up?" I ask him. He smiles widely. "I can paralyse someone with touch, only for a little though, lucky for them, and your friend I suppose." I don't know whether I like this guy or want to punch him in the face. He's a specific taste in friendship I guess. "I'm Leo, and I'll show you how to use that thing tomorrow, before you stab someone in the eye." With that, he leaves. There're definitely some interesting characters around me nowadays. I guess I only like him because he didn't look at me like a monster, unlike everyone else I've seen so far. Jacob is still struggling on his knees, the bleeding slowing down now. "Come on you stupid bastard, let's go back before you get yourself shot somehow."